


Acid

by Rona23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acid, Gen, Langst, Song fic, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: Lance and Keith had been close friends.Until Lance ruined everything. after two years of pain and a half one of venting and regret, he finally shows the world how he really feels about the whole thing.Of course, who would understand? He was still selfish, right?





	Acid

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:   
> Lance and Keith will not get together in this one.  
> Read the notes to understand why.

Lance was only certain of one thing in his life.  
He was selfish.  
Perhaps that was the reason, why he was standing behind the stage. Waiting for his moment.  
That one moment that he wanted to use. For himself alone.  
He had decided to vent about it. To show himself that he really had a heart and wasn´t just the guy who had ruined a perfect friendship for nothing but his own confusion.  
Or perhaps he did it to show the world what an asshole he really was.

It had been two and a half years already. Shouldn´t he move on?  
Didn´t his friends say, he should?   
But they had also said he should have tried. But Lance just couldn´t. Not after everything they´ve been through.

Keith had been like his best friend. They had been so close.   
Keith had wanted more, but it already been too much on Lance.  
It had been all or nothing. But Lance was unable to decide. Were they really meant to be together?  
Or was it just his own selfish desire that wanted to be loved that was confusing him?  
Was he only feeling guilt?

Lance stared at the people who were currently watching the show right in front of them.  
Was Keith here just as well? Lance shook his head. Why was he still so hung about this, when Keith had already moved on?  
Wasn´t it Keith who had fallen for him? What was it that Lance had felt then? What did he feel now?  
He still didn´t know.  
Well, that was not completely true.  
Sometimes he was certain he didn´t feel anything. Other times he was certain he love him. The again, he despised him. Or just wanted to be friends.  
Most of the times, though, he wasn´t sure.

It was time. They were calling for him. Lance grabbed his guitar. Wasn´t it stupid to do it this way? To apologize to a bunch of people who were only prying into his life?  
They would not even understand how he had felt, still felt.   
Lance knew, if he had ever had a soulmate, it would have been Keith. Because Keith was everything he was not. Everything he desired to be and yet, everything he hated and loved at the same time.  
By now, Lance didn´t know who he was anymore. Why did he feel so much better now that everything was over?  
Why was he still mourning about his loss?

Lance reached for the microphone. How did he even get here?  
And then he started to play. His song, called ACID.

*It has been so long,   
since a friendship so strong,  
broke apart.*

Lance remembered how he had started off this song. Simple but controlled. Knew that soon the song would escalate, getting out of hand, loosing every bit of control that he was so proud of.  
Just like their friendship had.

*I remember, how wrecked it´s been,  
at the start,  
years and years,  
turned the hate and the tears,   
and pulled along our friends,  
to the beginning of the end.*

Yes. It took them so long to actually become friends. To work out their differences. Together they went through the worst part or their lifes.  
Not exactly realizing how the other had struggled. But they stayed together anyway.  
Spend all their time, all their hate and even previous love interests with each other.  
Lance even remembered the time when Keith was acting homophobic as a child. Not knowing that years later, he would realize why.   
Because he had been afraid of his own sexuality.   
Lance had never been this kind of person. And he had always fallen in love easily. To the point where he didn´t know if he liked someone THAT way, or like a friend.  
To a point, where eventually, he could decide against it. Love was not supposed to work that way.

*But love,  
is a strong word,  
one of the strongest I,  
have ever heard.

I still   
just,  
wanted to wait.  
Didn´t think this would ruin or fate.*

 

Wait. Lance had waited too much. Trying to figure out everything by himself. But Keith had wanted answers. Keith didn´t let him sort things out.  
Or maybe he did and the pressure Lance felt was all on himself. After all, he still did not have an answer to his own feelings.

 

*Wrecked things to state,  
now it is too late.  
Too late to change,  
too late to go back,  
even if it worked,   
their wouldn´t be a different word.

No matter how much we try,  
it ends up in the same lie.*

 

This particular verse, Lance recalled, was written to force his mind to accept that, indeed, it was too late. Lance knew, he was referring too much on the ´too late´ in this song, but that was all he could say to this.  
He had lost the right to approach Keith once more. Even if he knew the answer to his confusion by now, Keith might forgive him, as he stated he did.  
But he would never understand and the scar would still be there.   
Because, as Lance knew by now, Keith had moved on.   
Perhaps it was better this way. Perhaps, Lance should stop venting about everything and just stop.   
Even now, where he still didn´t have an answer, if he were to change anything, he would not know were to start.

That´s were the next verse was born.

 

*I don´t think we stand a  
chance.  
Just like the way  
we used to dance.  
We stumble   
and trip.  
We´ve been a sinking ship.*

 

That was the problem when you could foresee the way someone else would feel eventually.  
Or at least, Lance had known everything.   
He had known Keith would fall for him, before he did. And Lance had done nothing against it.  
Because he had felt selfish once more.  
Because he had thought it was mean to simply expect something like love to happen.  
That´s why at times, Lance had refused to believe Keith´s words.   
That´s why he had known even before it happened, that this outcome would ruin everything.  
Lance missed dancing with Keith. Though Keith was bad at dancing, it had always been fun.   
When everything went down and Lance was almost about to try and accept this love Keith had to offer, he was reminded of the old times.  
When things had not been about love or anything. They were just themselves.  
Bitterly trying to dance, though it was obvious how bad they were.  
Lance missed those times.

 

*Little do you know  
you don´t have a clue.  
How many times I  
remember you.*

 

Of course Keith did not know. He probably still believed that Lance was a heartless egocentric idiot who was only thinking of himself.  
Which, honestly, might be true. But Lance was also singing this song quietly to himself for more than four month´s, every single day.  
Reminding himself that he did not have the right to forget. And that it was him and him alone who had ruined one of the best friendships he´d ever had.  
And the connection to the one person who had been closer than his actual best friend.  
Weird, right?

 

*Though,   
you think,  
I wouldn´t mind.

My heart´s just made of steel?!

But I´m still searching,  
for what I feel,  
regret is all,  
I can find.

 

Like acid burns the glue,  
the tides that bound us,  
I start to see in blue.

Old times that turn to dust.

Old times that turn to dust.*

 

\- an original, by Rona23

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually really personal, and based of my own experiences.  
> Lance coming out with this song, is actually me, tbh.  
> (It´s the first song I ever wrote, so please tell me what you think. Though I cannot sing, singing helps me alot with figuring out how I feel. I almost crashed a car because of this friend of mine XD)  
> I really hope, she will never find this, tbh XD She would probably make fun of me.   
> I would too, honestly.  
> I´m such a sap when I get sentimental.
> 
> In case you want to hear me sing *cough* sorry *cough*:
> 
> https://rona-firegirl23.tumblr.com/post/166608445254/acid-so-after-an-odyssey-of-finding-a-converter
> 
> This is the very first version, feel free to comment on it. When you sing a song everyday for month´s, you start to change the version a bit.   
> It´s shorter now, a little bit less hectic and lower and stuff, but anyways. I won´t put my voice here twice XD  
> So, have fun, I guess.


End file.
